Blaze Possible: Episode 6: Bueno Nacho
by kpFan739
Summary: Blaze and Silver get part time jobs at Silver's favorite fast food joint, Bueno Nacho. Meanwhile Eggman-Nega and Fiona Fox are plotting to drill into the earth to power a magma cannon to destroy Wisconsin.


BLAZE POSSIBLE: BUENO NACHO 

A kpFan739 Fanfiction

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Kim Possible © Disney

**Cast**

Blaze the Cat as Kim Possible

Silver the Hedgehog as Ron Stoppable

Cheese the Chao as Rufus

Miles "Tails" Prower as Wade Load

Eggman-Nega as Dr. Drakken

Fiona Fox as Shego

Mighty the Armadillo as Ned

Duke of Soleanna (now an Eskimo) as Akut

Big the Cat as Dr. James Possible

Ember the Cat (OC) as Dr. Ann Possible

Flare and Smokey the Cats (OCs) as Jim and Tim Possible

Big Griz and Big Mike (DA BEARZ!) as Mr. Parker

**Chapter 1: New Jacket **

**Blaze's house **

Blaze was looking at the latest fashion styles from her favorite store, Club Coconut (Blaze Possible version of Club Banana) on her Blazunicator.

"It's criminal, someone at Club Coconut is in major style denial" Blaze said while searching the website and found a hip new green jacket.

"Now this is me, come to Blaze" she said.

Suddenly Tails called Blaze with a new mission for her.

"Blaze, I have bad news" Tails told Blaze.

"No kidding, I cannot afford this jacket" Blaze responded.

"I know, I pulled up your Ring account, you're broke, but that's not the bad news" Tails said.

"Apparently, the bad news is that my friend who runs my website is hacking into my account *gasps*, have you peeked at my diary?" Blaze asked Tails while raising her eyebrow is suspicion.

"Of course not, anyway the bad news is that your arch foe, Eggman-Nega has escaped from prison" Tails told Blaze.

"That's major bad" Blaze responded.

"Almost as bad as last week at school, when you used the boys' room by accident" Tails added.

"Tails, nobody saw that, *gasps* you have been reading my diary" Blaze said angrily.

"Good luck on the mission, bye!" Tails said as he beeped out.

**Blaze Possible theme song**

"OH YEAH!, I'm your basic average cat, and I'm here to save the world, can't stop me cuz I'm Blaze Possible!  
There is nothing I can't do, when danger calls just know that I am on my way (know that I am on my way!)  
It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble, if you just call my name, Blaze Possible!  
Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me, when you wanna page me it's okay!  
Whenever you need

me I'll be there, Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!  
Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!  
It doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when!  
I will be there for you till the very end!  
Danger or trouble, I'm there on the double, you know that you always can call, Blaze Possible!  
Blaze: So What's the Sitch?  
Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!"

**Holoska**

A scientist in Holoska was testing his new Laser Drill invention, unfortunately for him; he's going to be visited by a not so friendly face.

"One thousand feet, laser steady, easy, easy" The scientist said as he controlled the laser.

Suddenly a hand started wiping the smug off the window beside the scientist, revealing Eggman-Nega.

"AAAHHH! Mother of Chaos Emerald, man, you scared me half to death!" The scientist shouted in anger.

"Only half?" Eggman-Nega asked.

Suddenly Eggman-Nega's henchmen showed up to take the scientist away.

**Meanwhile **

Blaze, Silver, Cheese, and their friend, Duke were riding on a sled being pulled by a bunch of huskies.

"Thanks for the lift Duke" Blaze told Duke.

"No problem Blaze, you saved my life, it's the least I can do to thank you" Duke responded.

"It was just an itty-bitty iceberg, so not the drama" Blaze said.

"BLAZE, I'M SNOWBLIND!" Silver shouted as his eyes were covered in snow.

Blaze wiped the snow off Silver's goggles.

"Silver, you're supposed to be looking for signs of Eggman-Nega" Blaze told Silver.

Silver saw a bunch of helicopters flying around the giant Laser Drill.

"Okay, that looks suspicious to me" Silver said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, keep your eyes open for any…" Blaze responded.

Suddenly Fiona Fox riding a Snowmobile showed up.

"Fiona, the mad scientist's mad assistant" Silver said.

"Bye-bye" Fiona said as she threw a handful of dog treats at the Huskies pulling the sled.

The huskies stopped, the sled spun around for a moment, and the huskies ate the dog teats.

Blaze got out her snowboard and started riding down to catch Fiona.

Silver tried to slide down the hill on his snowboard but he fell over, Cheese took one of the dog treats.

"Don't eat it Cheese, it could be…" Silver said as Cheese put the dog treat in Silver's mouth.

"Mmm, bacony" Silver said.

Meanwhile Blaze finally caught up to Fiona and noticed she was wearing a black jacket.

"Nice jacket, Club Coconut?" Blaze asked.

"The very latest" Fiona responded.

"Get a lifestyle, Fiona, green is the new black!" Blaze told Fiona.

"And this advice comes to us from a fashion don't in fleece" Fiona told Blaze as she rode off.

The helicopters surrounding the Laser drill chained up the drill and started carrying it away, Fiona then took out a dynamite pack.

"It's gonna blow the pipeline, Blazey and your skin definitely doesn't need more oil, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fiona laughed as she attached the bomb to the snowmobile.

Fiona jumped off the snowmobile and Eggman-Nega helped her up onto the drill, which was being carried away by the choppers.

"Pity on you, Blaze Possible! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman-Nega laughed.

"Well done Fiona, phase one is complete" Eggman-Nega continued as they flew off.

Blaze shredded off to the snowmobile to steer it away from the pipeline. She jumped off the snowmobile and it exploded.

"Here I come BP!" Silver called out as he slid into the pipe.

Blaze watched as the helicopters flew away with the Laser drill.

**Chapter 2: Two Weeks **

**Blaze's house **

Blaze was at the kitchen table with her dad, Big the Cat, about to show him the hip jacket. Big was also working on blueprints for his latest rocket.

"Hmm, that won't do" Big said as he erased part of the blueprint.

"Morning dad" Blaze told Big.

"Good morning, how's my teen hero?" Big asked.

"Moderately bummed, Eggman-Nega got away" Blaze responded.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get him next time" Big said as he looked at his blueprints again.

"Oh, these launch vectors are all wrong" Big said.

Vector the Crocodile appeared out of nowhere.

"Did someone say Vector?" Vector asked.

"No, what are you doing here Vector? You don't show up until the second season!" Blaze told Vector.

"*sniffs* Okay, I'll just…come back next season then" Vector said as he walked out of the hole in the wall he made, moping.

"Anyway…so, daddy, what do you think of this jacket, for me? Just because" Blaze asked as she showed Big the picture of the jacket.

"Cost-to-value ratio aside, Blazey, don't you already have a functional coat?" Big asked.

"It's a good thing fashion sense isn't genetic, my jacket's from last season, it's purple" Blaze responded.

"Didn't you say purple was the new black?" Big asked.

"Purple's a whirlpool, dad, green is the new black!" Blaze responded.

Flare and Smokey the Cats rushed into the kitchen.

"DAD!" They both said simultaneously.

"Flare, Smokey, I'm working here" Blaze told Flare and Smokey.

"So are we, dad, what's the combustion temperature of J-200 fuel you developed?" Smokey asked.

"47 degrees Celsius, Smokey, why?" Big asked.

"Um, no special reason" Flare responded.

Suddenly they heard an explosion.

"Uh, gotta go" Flare and Smokey said as they rushed out of the kitchen.

"You know, Blaze, your predicament reminds me of the time I applied for funding of a new propulsion system, the university told me Rings don't come from a river, well I told them Rings come from a Ring producing machine at the bottom of a river (watch Sonic SATAM to know what I mean by this! –kpFan739), so in a point of fact, Rings do come from a river" Big explained.

"And this relates to me how?" Blaze asked.

"Not sure exactly, but no new jacket" Big responded.

Blaze's mom, Ember walked in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning Blazey, cute jacket" Ember said as she looked at the jacket picture.

"Thank you, can you explain that to dad, who incorrectly believes that I don't need it?" Blaze asked.

"Sorry baby, I'm due at the hospital, but if you need it…I have a suggestion" Ember said as she gave Blaze a Want Ad for hers and Silver's favorite fast-food joint, Bueno Nacho.

"A job, at Bueno Nacho?" Blaze asked.

"Now that's the way forward" Big said.

"Between a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon, the best idea you people can come up with is minimum wage?" Blaze asked.

"You practically live there anyway" Ember pointed out.

**Bueno Nacho **

Blaze and Silver were sitting at a table at Bueno Nacho; Blaze was trying to convince Silver to get a job here as well.

"Come on Silver, we practically live here anyway" Blaze told Silver.

"Blaze, never work where you food" Silver responded.

"It's the only way, the rents were totally neg on just buying me the jacket" Blaze told Silver.

"Did you try the kitty cat pout?" Silver asked.

"No effect, if I want the jacket, I have to earn it" Blaze responded.

"Harsh" Silver said as he dumped his nachos into his taco and rolled it up.

"What are you eating?" Blaze asked.

"Taco meets nacho, I call it the Naco" Silver responded.

"I call it gross beyond reason" Blaze told Silver as he started eating his Naco.

"Do you want some?" Silver asked while his mouth was full.

Cheese came out of Silver's pocket and grabbed a bite of the Naco.

"Naco" Cheese said.

"You know Silver, restaurants don't exactly welcome pets" Blaze told Silver.

"Cheese isn't a pet, he's family" Silver responded while hugging Cheese.

"The Chao family" Blaze added.

"Sorry buddy" Silver said as he put Cheese back in his pocket.

"I did the math, two weeks of drudge work and I'm in green leather" Blaze said.

The manager of Bueno Nacho came over to Blaze and Silver's table, he was an armadillo named Mighty.

"Miss Possible? I'm Mighty, assistant manager here at Bueno Nacho 582" Mighty told Blaze and she handed him her application.

"Hola amigo" Blaze responded.

"Your bilingual wiles will hold no sway with me, Miss Possible, I am management" Mighty told Blaze.

"Is that a clip-on tie, Mighty?" Silver asked.

"For quick removal in the event of a grease fire, when can you start?" Mighty asked Blaze.

"Born ready sir" Blaze responded.

"And you?" Mighty asked Silver.

"Me what?" Silver asked.

"Isn't this your application, Mr. Stoppable?" Mighty asked.

"What? I didn't…you didn't!" Silver turned to Blaze angrily.

"It'll be more fun if we both work here" Blaze told Silver while doing the kitty cat pout.

"Oh no, no, no, not the kitty cat pout!" Silver said.

Blaze and Silver were behind the counter in their Bueno Nacho uniforms, complete with Spanish themed T-shirts and green baseball caps.

"Bueno Nacho SOP" Mighty told Blaze and Silver as he handed them their handbooks.

"Excuse me?" Blaze asked.

"Standard operating procedures, learn them, know them, live them" Mighty responded.

"I'm gonna get you for this" Silver told Blaze.

"Two weeks to jacket, two weeks to jacket" Blaze sung to herself.

**Chapter 3: Silver Excellence **

**Bueno Nacho **

Mighty was reviewing Blaze and Silver's progress, working at Bueno Nacho. Silver was doing an outstanding job, and Blaze, well…

"Not enough lettuce, too much salsa, and don't get me started on those beans!" Mighty told Blaze

"Notice how he sculpts the frijoles evoking the majesty of the Master Emerald shrine" Mighty continued as he showed Silver's frijole model of the Master Emerald shrine.

"Really, you think?" Silver asked.

"You're ready for burrito folding" Mighty told Silver.

"Right on" Silver responded.

Silver and Blaze were folding burritos, and as expected Silver was doing it beautifully but Blaze keeps messing up.

"Possible, I'm putting you on cheese duty, even you can push a button, think you can handle that?" Mighty asked Blaze.

"Mission Possible" Blaze responded.

Blaze taped the picture of the jacket onto the cheese machine.

"I can get through this, two weeks to jacket, two weeks to jacket" Blaze told herself.

The Blazunicator started beeping, Blaze answered it.

"What up Tails?" Blaze asked.

"I've scanned all recent satellite photos, but there's no sign of the stolen laser drill" Tails told Blaze.

"Must be hidden" Blaze added.

"Playing video games on the job is not SOP, I'm docking your pay an hour!" Mighty told Blaze as he walked past her.

"Two weeks and one hour to jacket" Blaze said to herself.

Silver was organizing burritos while humming to himself.

"Multi-tasking? Excellent, Stoppable" Mighty told Silver.

"Just doing my job, Mighty" Silver responded.

"Hello, Blaze to Silver, you didn't even want this job" Blaze told Silver.

"I didn't know what I wanted, Blaze, I was lost, adrift in the Green Forest, but that was then, now I belong, I belong to Bueno Nacho!" Silver told Blaze.

"Me encanta este lugar! (I LOVE THIS PLACE!)" Silver shouted as he ran outside of Bueno Nacho.

"Si" Cheese said.

Silver was preparing food happily as he danced around the counter, giving people their food. Blaze was glaring at him.

"Fifty-eight, your order's great, Fifty-nine, looking fine, Sixty…your food's ready" Silver announced through the microphone.

The Blazunicator beeped again.

"Go Tails" Blaze said.

"Check this out, highly unusual" Tails told Blaze.

Tails was about to send Blaze something important but Silver turned the Blazunicator off.

"What are you doing?" Blaze asked angrily.

"Blaza, Ix-nay on the Blazunicator, the nacho cheese needs some love" Silver told Blaze.

kpFan739 the Hedgehog paused the episode, took a deep breath like he was about to say something and…

"No comment" he said as he episode resumed.

"Silver, we might have a lead on Eggman-Nega, Eggman, Nachos, I'm gonna have to go with Eggman" Blaze told Silver.

"Well, that kind of "tude" is narrowing the race for employee of the month" Silver told Blaze.

"The race is between you and you" Blaze said.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't even know you anymore" They both said simultaneously.

Silver walked off to continue his shift.

"Cheese, cheese" Blaze called to Cheese while waving around a nacho chip dipped in cheese.

Cheese could sniff the cheese from the chip.

"Cheese!" Cheese said as he rushed over to Blaze and ate the chip.

"Want more?" Blaze asked as she pushed the cheese button.

"Uh-huh" Cheese said.

"Even you can push a button, right?" Blaze asked.

Cheese started pushing the button on the machine and dispensed more cheese onto the chips…**TRY SAYING THAT THREE TIMES FAST!**

"Good little bowtie-wearing Chao" Blaze said as she petted Cheese.

Blaze took out the Blazunicator and called Tails back.

"Sorry Tails, the employee of the month cut us off" Blaze told Tails.

"Seismic activity in Wisconsin" Tails said.

"Quake in the Midwest? Major red flag" Blaze responded.

"It gets weirder, the epicenter is the world's biggest cheese wheel" Tails explained.

"Let me try something" Blaze said as she started typing on the Blazunicator.

"Police report from the Cheese Wheel Mall shows a break-in at the Club Coconut store" Blaze said.

"I don't get the connection" Tails responded.

"Only one thing was stolen, a leather jacket, green leather, Fiona!" Blaze continued.

"Mighty, I've gotta switch shifts, something suddenly came up" Blaze told Mighty.

"Whatever" Mighty responded sadly.

"What's with you?" Blaze asked.

"Go ask your new boss" Mighty responded.

"New boss?" Blaze asked as she turned around saw Silver wearing Mighty's orange shirt and clip-on tie.

"Cooperate loved the Naco" Silver said.

"Oh really?" Blaze asked.

"They see big things in my futura" Silver said as he started clipping his tie.

"Good for you, now let's go, Eggman-Nega's in Wisconsin" Blaze told Silver.

"But your shift isn't over" Silver told Blaze.

"Silver, an evil wacko is in the dairy state with a giant laser drill, I'm going and I was hoping you'd come with" Blaze explained.

"To be your sidekick? That's what this is all about, isn't it? You just can't stand that I'm better than you at something" Silver told Blaze angrily.

"You wouldn't even have this stupid job if I didn't fill out your application" Blaze explained.

"Blaze, we could argue all day, but that's not gonna get this floor mopped" Silver said as he handed Blaze a mop and bucket.

"Mop it yourself, boss, and find a new nacho drone, I quit!" Blaze said as she walked out.

"Yeah? Well find a new sidekick!" Silver called out.

Silver turned to Mighty.

"What are you looking at? I want that floor to sparkle!" Silver told Mighty as he handed him the mop.

**Chapter 4: May I Take Your Coat?**

**Blaze's house **

Blaze was calling her mom, Ember on the phone to tell her what happened at Bueno Nacho.

"Mom, reassure me, I just had a fight with Silver, he was all high horse, 'cause I bailed on work and I really need to stop Eggman-Nega, but Silver thinks I quit because I can't take him being good at something which would be way pathetic" Blaze explained.

"I need a suture here" Ember said over the phone.

"Mom, do you have me on speaker?" Blaze asked.

"Sorry honey, I've got both hands in a 62-year-old male's temporal lobe" Ember said while she was drilling.

"Mom!" Blaze said.

"Gotta go honey, see you at dinner, dad's picking up Nacos" Ember said as she hung up.

**Wisconsin **

Blaze got a ride to Wisconsin from her friends, Da Bearz and their new plane (Yes, that's right they have a plane now!)

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this, Big Griz and Big Mike!" Blaze told Da Bearz.

"Dah, after you saved our crop-dusting business, DA BEARZ! Are only too happy to help!" Big Griz and Big Mike responded.

"No Big, going organic was a total no-brainer" Blaze said.

"Get ready, now!" Big Mike told Blaze.

Blaze jumped out of the plane and skydived onto the giant cheese wheel in Wisconsin. She took a chunk off the building and sniffed it.

"Funky, a cheese-covered building" Blaze said to herself.

A tour bus drove past Blaze and the cheese-covered building, and a woman on the PA was explaining the truth about the giant cheese wheel.

"Many people assume that this is a cheese-covered building, in fact this marvel of dairy product architecture is 100% pure Wisconsin Swiss, hey look, who cut the cheese?" The woman explained as they drove past a sliced part of the wheel.

The tourists were all laughing at that childish joke.

"I know, I know" the woman said.

Meanwhile Blaze climbed into one of the holes on the cheese wheel and found Eggman-Nega's secret hideout and the laser drill.

"Okay, points for a bizarre hiding place" Blaze said to herself as she took out the Blazunicator.

"Tails, get this, I'm inside the cheese wheel" Blaze told Tails.

"Which, surprisingly is not a cheese-covered building, it's 100% Wisconsin Swiss" Tails explained.

"So I've heard, Eggman-Nega's got the whole mad scientist's lair thing here, they love the high ceilings" Blaze responded.

"Blaze, look in your pack" Tails told Blaze as she started looking through her backpack.

She reached in and took out a hairdryer.

"A hairdryer? I'm more of a fiery hot skin type" Blaze told Tails.

"It only looks like a hairdryer" Tails responded.

Blaze pushed a button on the hairdryer and a grappling hook came out.

"Hey, you rock Tails" Blaze said.

Blaze grappled onto one of the walls of the cheese wheel and started climbing down. She snuck behind a bunch of crates and hid behind a wall.

"Increase the drill's power, I want to reach that magma" Eggman-Nega told his henchmen.

Eggman-Nega's henchmen and Fiona Fox caught Blaze, and as expected Fiona has the green jacket on.

"Welcome Blazey, may I take your coat?" Fiona asked.

"You already did, don't worry it'll look better on me" Blaze responded.

Fiona charged up her plasma balls and got ready to battle Blaze, once again.

Blaze flipped over Fiona and the henchmen and noticed she's surrounded by more of Eggman-Nega's henchmen.

"Face it pumpkin, fashion isn't the only thing in which I'm a step ahead" Fiona told Blaze.

The henchmen caught Blaze and cuffed her to the wall.

"Comfy?" Fiona asked.

"Not particularly" Blaze responded"

"Good" Fiona said.

Eggman-Nega came from an elevator to explain his evil plot to Blaze.

"Well, well, Blaze Possible, how nice to see you again, especially now that you're helpless to stop me, hahahaha!, shall I tell you my plan? It's quite impressive" Eggman-Nega told Blaze.

"You're using the world's most powerful laser drill to tap into the molten magma deep beneath the Earth's crust" Blaze responded.

"Ah, that's phase one, in phase two, which you did not guess, my Magmachine will melt the entire state of Wisconsin, which I will then rebuild and rename…Negaville!" Eggman-Nega explained.

"You're so conceited" Blaze told Eggman-Nega.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Eggman-Nega said as he turned to Fiona.

"Fiona, how long?" Eggman-Nega asked.

Fiona looked at the meter in the control room.

"The alarm will go off when we hit magma" Fiona responded.

"You see? Any second now, I will strike swiftly and without mercy" Eggman-Nega told Blaze.

"Actually make it more like a half-hour" Fiona said.

"Fine, whatever, in roughly 30 minutes, Wisconsin will surrender to me and the kingdom of Negaville will be born!"Eggman-Nega said as he started pinching Blaze's cheeks.

"Say it with me, Negaville, doesn't that have a nice ring to it?" Eggman-Nega asked Blaze.

**Bueno Nacho **

Silver was bossing Mighty around back at Bueno Nacho, telling him to organize food.

"Step it up Mighty, these customers have been waiting for over 30 seconds, thirty-three, thirty-four" Silver told Mighty while checking a stopwatch.

"Here, have a muy Bueno day" Mighty said annoyed as he handed food to the driver at the drive-thru.

Silver gave Mighty the mop again and Tails contacted Silver through the radio.

"Silver" Tails said.

"Welcome to Bueno Nacho, may I take your order?" Silver asked.

"Silver, it's Tails" Tails responded.

Silver peeped his head out the drive-thru window to look for Tails, he was nowhere in sight.

"Tails, where are you?" Silver asked.

"Not important, Blaze is in trouble, she found Eggman-Nega inside a giant cheese wheel, but I lost contact, she needs help, your help!" Tails explained.

"Well, well, well, looks like you've got a choice to make Stoppable, what's more important, your sacred duty as assistant manager or your pathetic role as goofy sidekick?" Mighty asked Silver.

Silver and Mighty started eyeing each other like an old Western gun battle.

"Well, that's no choice at all, I guess it's time to say Buenas Noches, Bueno Nacho" Silver said as he rushed out the door.

**Chapter 5: Silver's Back **

**Cheese wheel **

The laser drill was drilling through the earth's crust; Eggman-Nega's plan was working. Blaze was trying to get free, but she was cuffed.

"Don't bother, the Midwest is about to receive a molten calling card from a certain Eggman-Nega" Eggman-Nega told Blaze

"Fiona, I'm still waiting!" Eggman-Nega called to Fiona.

"So read a magazine, I'm working" Fiona responded.

"Excuse me, I have to go make a scene" Eggman-Nega told Blaze as he went up to the control room.

Blaze continued trying to break free, but no dice. Silver was on the tour bus from earlier asking about the cheese wheel.

"Question, is this some kind of cheese-covered building?" Silver asked the tour guide woman.

"You know, you'd be surprised by how many people think that" The woman responded.

"Can't you drill any faster? I've built an entire army of evil robots in the time it's taken you to penetrate the Earth's crust" Eggman-Nega told his henchmen.

Silver showed up just in time to save Blaze.

"Silver" Blaze said.

"Everything's okay Blaze, I'm here to save the day" Silver responded.

"Hi" Fiona said.

"Is that tie a clip-on?" Fiona asked Silver.

Silver laughed nervously as he got cuffed to the wall as well as Blaze.

"Guess that wasn't much of a plan" Silver said.

"Not as great as your Bueno Nacho bathroom break chart" Blaze responded.

"I gooned on assistant manager power, you were right" Silver said.

"I did resent your superior burrito technique, you're entitled to excel, forgive me?" Blaze asked.

"Duh, forgive me?" Silver asked Blaze.

"Totally" Blaze responded.

"Ohhh, that's so sweet, friends again just in time to be fried in magma" Eggman-Nega told Blaze and Silver.

"Remind me again why I rushed over?" Silver asked.

The laser drill made it down to the earth's crust where the magma is.

"The drill's into the magma!" Fiona told Eggman-Nega.

"About time, activate the Magmachine" Eggman-Nega responded.

Fiona activated the Magmachine, it was one giant weapon of mass destruction, I'll give it that, almost like a giant tank.

"That would be so cool, if it wasn't gonna hurt us" Silver said.

"Showtime, deploy the barrel and activate the magma pump" Eggman-Nega told Fiona.

A giant cannon blasted out of the machine and destroyed the roof of the cheese wheel.

The machine started sucking up the magma.

Cheese came out of Silver's pocket.

"Cheese, push the button" Blaze whispered.

"Mmm-hmm" Cheese said as he started climbing up Silver's shirt and up to push the button.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Silver giggled as Cheese climbed up Silver.

Cheese pushed the button and Blaze and Silver were free. They hid behind a wall to explain their battle strategy.

"Silver, get to the laser drill, I'll take care of Fiona" Blaze told Silver.

"Great plan…what exactly is the plan again?" Silver asked.

"Silver, you're the genius who invented the Naco, you've got a whole building made of cheese here, get creative" Blaze responded.

"It will be my masterpiece" Silver said.

"Be careful" Blaze and Silver said simultaneously.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda" Blaze said.

"Ooh" Silver responded.

Blaze ran across Eggman-Nega to battle Fiona.

"They've escaped!" Eggman-Nega told Fiona.

"No, really?" Fiona asked sarcastically.

"The buffoon is nothing, find Blaze Possible" Eggman-Nega said.

Blaze started fighting off the henchmen and wall jumped on top of the crates. Fiona jumped from behind her and the two of them started fighting.

"Lesson time Princess!" Fiona told Blaze.

"IF THIS WASN'T BLAZE POSSIBLE AND YOU WERE A GREEN SKINNED GIRL I'D CLAW YOU AND SET YOU ON FIRE!" Blaze responded.

"Psst, Blaze, wrong fanfic" kpFan739 the Hedgehog whispered to Blaze off screen.

"Really, what was the line?" Blaze asked kpFan739.

"With that trendy coat weighing you down? I'm thinking not" kpFan739 responded.

"Oh, thanks" Blaze said.

"Anyway, with that trendy coat weighing you down? I'm thinking not" Blaze told Fiona as they charged at each other.

Blaze and Fiona started punching and kicking each other, Blaze knocked Fiona onto the crate. Fiona got up and charged at Blaze once more, luckily she ducked and Fiona ended up destroying the crate behind her.

Eggman-Nega was flying with his hover-pod up to the magma tank of the machine; the magma was rising up and into the tank.

"Here comes the magma, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman-Nega laughed.

Blaze and Fiona were still battling each other on top of the crates, meanwhile Silver and Cheese climbed up the stairs and got ready for action. They made it to the control room, and have no idea how to control the machine.

"Cheese, this is a precision instrument, incredibly complex…better mess with everything" Silver said as he started pushing all the buttons.

The machine started shocking; Eggman-Nega turned around and saw Silver messing with the controls. The laser blasted the floor of the cheese wheel.

"AAAAHHHH! Stop him!" Eggman-Nega ordered his henchmen.

The henchmen rushed to the control room to stop Silver.

"Angle adjustment? Hmm" Silver said as he pulled the control levers.

The laser blasted the henchmen away.

"Booyah!" Silver said as he high fived Cheese.

The laser was blasting the walls of the cheese wheel, and everything started to melt.

"A-ha! Eat magma, Milwaukee!" Eggman-Nega said as he pushed the fire button.

The melted cheese jammed the cannon, and a wad of cheese came out of it.

"Why isn't Milwaukee eating magma?" Eggman-Nega asked himself as he looked up and saw the cheese wheel being melted.

"Please do not tell me that this place is actually made of cheese, I thought it was a cheese-covered building" Eggman-Nega said as he started floating beneath the pool of melted cheese.

The tour guide from before was floating by Eggman-Nega to explain the cheese wheel…again.

"Oh, golly no, you'd be surprised…" The woman said as a wave of cheese hit her.

Silver and Cheese ran out of the control room and noticed the place was flooding with cheese. They climbed up the ladder and saw Blaze and Fiona still battling each other.

"Blaze!" Silver called to Blaze.

The laser started destroying the crates around Blaze and Fiona and then blasted the crate Fiona was standing on and she fell into the pool of cheese.

Blaze grappled onto the ceiling and fetched Silver.

"BP!" Silver said.

She grabbed Silver and made their escape.

"This is not over, Blaze Possible!" Eggman-Nega told Blaze as he started sinking into the melting cheese.

We then see all the villains stuck in the cheese and have no way to get out.

"Eggman-Nega's evil plot is so foiled" Blaze said.

"Oh, it's over, I call it Bad Guy Con Queso!" Silver responded.

**Bueno Nacho **

Blaze and Silver were sitting at a table outside of Bueno Nacho, Blaze was happy she defeated Eggman-Nega, but she still doesn't have that hip new jacket.

"What's wrong BP? You won" Silver asked Blaze.

"I'm very happy, really" Blaze responded.

"You don't sound happy" Silver said.

"Okay, I know this is beyond shallow, but I saved the world and I'm no closer to owning that Club Coconut jacket" Blaze responded.

"Maybe, maybe not" Silver told Blaze as he handed her a box, he bought her the jacket.

"*Gasps* Silver" Blaze said happily.

"It's no big deal, my Naco bonus check was way Bueno" Silver responded.

"You are too sweet, I love it, thanks" Blaze said as she hugged Silver.

Mighty showed up, wearing the same jacket.

"Mighty?" Blaze asked.

"Dude, what are you wearing?" Silver asked.

"Somebody left this picture over the cheese machine, and I just had to have it, Viva me!" Mighty responded as he walked off.

"Exchange it?" Silver asked Blaze.

"Oh yeah" Blaze responded.

**STAGE CLEAR, RANK A (THE END!)**


End file.
